The driving behavior of a motor vehicle and its tire wear are determined in particular by the so-termed camber and tracking of the motor vehicle's wheels. Camber is the oblique position of a wheel plane relative to a perpendicular to the road, transversely to the longitudinal axis of the vehicle. Tracking is the oblique position of the wheel plane relative to the longitudinal axis of the vehicle when it is driving straight ahead. In motor vehicles known until now the camber and tracking can be adjusted by measuring the tracking and camber in the workshop on an axis measuring bench, and on the basis of the measurement, adjusting the tracking and camber manually.
DE 198 57 394 C2 describes an adjustable suspension system for a chassis of a motor vehicle, with actuators inside the motor vehicle for simultaneous and independent steering, suspension, tracking adjustment, camber adjustment and wheelbase alteration, such that on the basis of condition and operating parameters of the motor vehicle a control unit generates control signals for the actuators. This takes place in order to provide a dynamically active chassis during driving, in which redundancy is ensured in that each wheel of the motor vehicle is acted upon by at least two actuators.